Heart
by Fabel Caster
Summary: Pada akhirnya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Begitulah yang dialami Sasuke(fem). Keegoisannya memanfaatkan pemuda yang begitu mencintainya, hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit hati yang besar dihati pemuda. Mampukah Sasuke membawa cintanya kembali sebelum benar-benar terlambat. Akankah ia berhasil atau malah tenggelam dalam jurang penyesalan? Warning; Narufemsasu


DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: NaruFemSasu

RATED: T

GENRE: Romance, Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy

WARNING: Gender Switch, Narufemsasu, OOC, typo(s), Newbie

Heart

By: Fabel Caster

Seorang wanita berjalan anggun dan angkuh di sepanjang kompleks perumahan Sabaku. Wajah yang sanggup meruntuhkan harga diri semua laki-laki, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, hidung mancung, bibir merah merekah, kaki yang jenjang, dan tidak lupa pula mata hitam nan tajam, membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian semua orang. Dibalut dengan dress hitam selutut yang bermotifkan bunga sakura, juga high heels dengan warna yang senada dengan dress yang dikenakannya. Membuat dia seperti seorang Dewi, dan tak pelak hal itu membuat wajah semua laki-laki memerah dibuatnya. Rambut hitam kebiruan nya yang diikat kucir satu dengan pita biru melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Semua orang penasaran dengan tujuan seorang 'Uciha Sasuke' yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya datang ke kompleks Sabaku. Ngomong-ngomong soal Uciha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal Uciha Sasuke? Baik tua maupun muda, semua tahu siapa itu 'Uciha Sasuke'. Dia salah satu wanita yang menjadi incaran oleh pria nomor satu di Jepang.

Cantik? Jangan ditanya, bahkan kecantikannya hampir menyentuh nilai sempurna. Ia bahkan dinobatkan sebagai wanita tercantik nomor dua di Jepang. Kaya? Tentu saja, walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan berada, namun dia mampu untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sanggup berkarya sendiri tanpa sedikit-pun dibantu oleh keluarganya.

Dia juga termasuk salah satu wanita terkaya di Jepang. Kekayaannya tak luput dari kesuksesannya dalam bidang fashion dan bisnis industri kimia yang digelutinya ia.

Melihat sikap dingin dan angkuhnya, banyak orang yang menjulukinya Dewi Es ataupun Putri Es. Dikarenakan wajahnya bak Dewi dari kayangan dengan pahatan yang sempurna namun diselimuti sikap yang dingin dan arogan. Walaupun sikapnya terkesan cuek dan dingin, tidak dapat dipungkiri setiap orang pasti akan mengagumi dirinya, terlebih para pria. Mereka bahkan memuja-muja dirinya, seakan-akan dia adalah wanita paling langka di dunia.

Karena kedatangannya yang tak disangka-sangka sedikit pula yang mengikutinya dari belakang baik itu secara terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi, semuanya sangat penasaran dengan arah tujuan Uciha Sasuke. Karena hampir tidak pernah nona Uciha tersebut tampil di tempat umum seperti sekarang. Biasanya dia hanya akan muncul pada saat acara-acara besar tertentu saja. Dan itupun hanya benar-benar acara khusus yang bersifat pribadi.

Sasuke yang merasa resah diikuti, berbalik badan dan mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat semua orang yang mengikutinya terlonjak kaget dan ketakutan. Mereka semua menunduk dan pura-pura tidak lihat, ada juga yang langsung berbalik arah karena saking takutnya dengan Uciha Sasuke. Inner seorang Uciha Sasuke memang 'mengerikan'.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di depan gerbang utama kediaman keluarga Sabaku. Penjaga gerbang dengan patuhnya membuka gerbang untuk Sasuke, dapat dilihat mata Sasuke sudah berbentuk bintang segi enam. Menandakan dia sedang mengaktifkan 'Mangekyou Saringan'. Penjaga gerbang yang terkena Genjutsu kemudian pingsan. Dia mulai berjalan angkuh melewati jalan yang langsung terhubung dengan teras rumah kediaman Sabaku.

Dia sudah berada di depan pintu dan menekan bel rumah, kemudian menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah datar andalannya. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Si pembuka pintu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Uciha Sasuke. Namun wajah terkejutnya berubah mejadi keras, tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke. 'Sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat dia akan kemari'.

"Aku yakin kedatanganmu kemari bukan untuk berkunjung nona Uciha, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari."dengan nada tidak bersahabat Garaa menyapa tamu-nya.

"Dimana dia?" Sasuke membalas bertanya tak kalah dinginnya.

"Dia tidak ada disini, pergilah dari rumahku dan jangan pernah kembali!" Dengan kasar Garaa menutup pintu, namun keburu di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku dimana 'Dia' atau kau benar benar akan menyesal telah menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Kau memerintahku Uciha?" Tanya Garaa dengan nada tajam dan sinis.

"Sabaku! aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, katakan dimana Dia berada atau aku akan-" Ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Garaa

"Akan apa? Akan menghancurkanku, atau... Kau akan membunuhku?"

"..."

"Kau harus tahu Uciha, walaupun kau meminta dan memohon kepadaku bahkan sujud di kakiku hanya untuk melihat tempat makamnya barang sedetik saja, aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus memberitahumu" Garaa mulai tersulut emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya melihat wanita berwajah datar di depannya ini.

Sasuke sekarang sudah berada diambang kesabarannya, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang membentak dan memakinya kasar seperti ini saat ia bertamu. Dan apa-apaan si Sabaku di depannya ini, mengatakan tentang makam. Hati Sasuke yakin kalau 'Dia' masih hidup, walau bertolak belakang dengan fakta yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke kemudian menutup kedua matanya, dan sedetik kemudian kedua matanya mata kanannya sudah berubah menjadi 'Mangekyou Sharingan'. Sedangkan mata kirinya berubah menjadi 'Rinne Sharingan'.

Melihat mata Sasuke yang berubah, membuat Garaa tambah geram, tangannya sudah gatal untuk melenyapkan Uciha di depannya ini."Kau tahu... aku muak melihat matamu itu... karena matamu itu..."

Tangan nya terkepal kuat, lantai yang dipijaknya mulai retak, dia benar-benar dikuasai emosi sekarang "KARENA MATAMU ITULAH 'DIA' MATI! DASAR KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Sasuke terkejut bukan main dengan bentakan terkejutnya tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya seolah tersedot gravitasi yang sangat kuat, akhirnya tubunya pun merosot jatuh kelantai.

'Apa katanya? Karena mataku... 'Dia' mati?'. Mulutnya terbuka dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Seakan-akan kalimat yang dikatakan Garaa adalah kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata kelamnya.

'Itu tidak benar, itu pasti...

.

.

.

.

Itu pasti MUSTAHIL'

 **TBC**

Ini adalah Fic keduaku, dan Fic-ku yang kedua ini pair-nya juga sama dengan Fic ku yang pertama 'Narufemsasu'. Walaupun Fic ini adalah Fic-ku yang kedua, tapi aku masih baru dalam menulis Fic. Jadi kalau ada typo dan kata atau kalimat yang tidak nyambung mohon dimaklumi. Untuk itu saya butuh kritik dan saran dari reader sekalian.

 **Di chap seterusnya akan bercerita tentang Flashback.** Oke, see you next chap.


End file.
